U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,661 B2 discloses a seat support apparatus for supporting or for securing airplane seats in an airplane, which apparatus has two tubular seat supporting beam units arranged one behind the other in the sitting direction. The seat supporting beam units are aligned transversely with respect to the sitting direction and are fitted into round recesses of support legs.